Snatcher
Early Life Snatcher was born to two pirates. His father was a fearful pirate, so much so that his mother took Snatcher away to Tortuga. When Snatcher was 12 his mother was killed by his father in search of his only son. Snatcher ran from his father, to do so he hid on a pirate ship with a crew. He became a young member and learn more of the pirate ways. When Snatcher was 20 he was second in command and poisoned the captain to become Captain Snatcher. Snatcher was feared pirate, so much so he became the pirate lord of Madgascar. Snatcher searched for his father and finaly found him on the crew of Davy Jones. Snatcher offered Davy Jones himself as as serviceman to search the seas for his enemies if he gave him his father. Davy Jones agreed to this and gave Snatcher his father to execute him. Snatcher worked for Davy Jones for years until Snatcher went in search for something who ran from his punishment. The pirate ran to another known as Narnia. Once Snatcher killed the runaway pirate he couldn't re- enter his home world, he was trapped there. Snatcher found his way to the head colony of the Miraz empire. Snatcher was given a similar job to the one he had with Davy Jones. Snatcher became one of the most important people in the colony but he always had a grudge with King Miraz's nephew Prince Caspain. First Series The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: Snatcher was told to kill Prince Caspain the nephew of the King on his twentieth birthday due to King Miraz sol vow to protect until he was a legal adult. Although Caspian ran from the kingdom before Snatcher could do the deed. Snatcher went after Caspain and found him on a ship known as the Dawn Treader. Sntacher and his crew attacked the boat and Snatcher started to fight Caspian but soon the captain of the boat, Ash join into the fight. Snatcher and his crew defeated the Dawn Treader crew and brought them back to captial of the Miraz colonies. Snatcher sent Caspain to his uncle to be killed while Snatcher wanted to kill Ash. Ash quickly was able to steal a guard's sword and starting sword fighting Snatcher. Ash defeated Snatcher. After King Miraz was killed, Snatcher stow away on the Dawn Treader which went for the edge of the world. When Aslan opened a portal to another world, Snatcher saw it as his chance to retunr to his homeworld. As soon as the portal opened Snatcher went not letting anyone stop him. The Battle of Davy Jones: Death: Revival and On Stranger Tides: Possesion and The Revenge of Snatcher: A Skorching Future and Death: Third Series Revival: Rise of the Wonder City: When The Avengers invaded Wonder City, Snatcher was in charge of protecting the tower's base and was in charge of the droids. When some of the Avengers came to the base, he ambushed them with droids. While the battle went on, Snatcher fought Wolverine and the two were evenly matched. It wasn't till the tower was set to explode that Wolverine slammed Snatcher down and he was defeated. Death When the Avengers were about to leave, Snatcher broke free of Wolverine grasp and threw a thick knife at Bruce Banner but Batman took the knife instead of him but Snatcher couldn't enjoy the kill because Wolverine furious at through impaled him with his adamantium claws. Snatcher quickly died of his injuries. Category:League of Assassins Category:Pirate